


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Cjanewright



Series: They were Fenris [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, So here we are, So yeah, anyway their reunion was super satisfying, cause don't tell me what to do, with super sexy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjanewright/pseuds/Cjanewright
Summary: Their connection had intensified with every passing day. Their shared dreams, shared feelings and sensations, all go too far one night.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

He lay back on the bed with a thump. It had been a rough day, made all the rougher by Lauren’s stubborn absence. Why couldn’t she see? If she could only join them, join him, he would be remade whole. All this time apart had felt like missing a piece of his soul. It frustrated him, made his blood boil.

As he stared up at the ceiling, all he saw was her face. The look she gave him with clear superiority. Get off it. He quietly growled, obsessing over the image of her. He could almost see her now, her brows pulled in a frown, full pink lips turned down. He’s sure she would be wearing an old t-shirt to bed, probably those short shorts too. Short shorts that expose her long, smooth legs.

In his contemplation and mixed emotions, he realized he had a boner. It mostly stemmed from his frustration but his sudden arousal was quickly painful. Andy tugged down his sweatpants, allowing his cock to spring free. His hand slowly wrapped around it. It wasn’t the thickest but it was definitely a long cock. He tried to switch the mental image to an actress or supermodel, but his brain kept going back to Lauren.

Fuck Lauren. Even in his arousal, he couldn’t shake her and he was still pissed at her. He gave his cock a solid tug, as if to spite her. He imagined the little gasp she’d make, the way her lips would part. Andy felt somewhat dirty to jerk off to her image but he was past the point of caring.

He spit in his hand for lubrication before grabbing his cock in a fist. His imagination played in its own wonderland. Lauren’s scrunched up face, the cute, small noises she’d make. Her breathing would be fast, matching pace with his. Her hand is soft, he can practically feel it.

Across town, Lauren was feeling it. His arousal infected her like a virus until she felt feverish. She threw off the covers from the heat. At first, she didn’t realize it was from him until all she could feel was her other half. Her hand slid down her body, over her breast, down her smooth belly, and finally between her legs.

She couldn’t resist. She might die if she did. Her stomach tightened with heavy arousal. She barely touched herself but she was dripping wet. Her middle finger slid up and down her outer lips in a tease before rolling over her clit. She almost cried out. Her other hand flew to her mouth to muffle the noises leaving her. The last thing she needed was her parents bursting in to see what was wrong.

She dipped a finger inside and moaned into her hand. Her thighs fell apart automatically, needing more. It was like she was poisoned. All she could see and feel was Andy. His new, white blonde hair, his grave eyes, his plump lips. It made the throb in her pussy worse, clenching greedily onto her finger. She thrust in and out with quickening pace. Unbeknownst to the girl, her hips rose and fell in rhythm with Andy’s.

She could feel the hard rise, knowing the peak wasn’t far, especially by how her legs shook. Faster, faster, faster, until finally her eyes flew open. “Ah, Andy!” she cried into her hand as her body convulsed with orgasm.

“Lauren,” he groaned as cum spurted from his cock, splattering onto his abdomen. This orgasm had him tingling all over his body from how hard it was. He hasn’t masturbated in a while. It felt good. He barely cleaned off the cum before he fell fast asleep.

He was still on his bed. He wouldn’t know he was sleeping if it didn’t feel completely different. This world only existed for him and Lauren. The door to his bedroom opened without knocking.

“Lauren,” he quietly said.

She peered at him with hesitation. He was still naked from his recent session, his cock on full view. He started to cover himself with his sheets when he heard her faint voice, “Wait.”

He looked back up to find her slowly approaching. She knelt onto his bed and crawled up to him. When she was close to his face, she whispered, “It’s just a dream.”

He wholeheartedly agreed as he pulled her down for a kiss. It was far from a gentle peck. It was an opened mouthed, burning with passion, toe-curling kiss that left them panting. His hand tangled in her hair, giving him a firm grip. She gasped as they broke for air, “I felt it too.”

And down she went again to drown. His hands hastily pulled at her shirt in desperate need to get her naked too. She gasped at the feel of his large hands on her bare, fevered flesh. He slid down her shorts and panties and she kicked them off the rest of the way. Her legs immediately found home around his hips. He freed her of the shirt with a hasty tug over her head and his hands cupped her breasts. She moaned, her back arching for more friction against her nipples as her hips rolled automatically. They both groaned at the intimate contact.

She took the lead by reaching down to grab his cock and aligned it with her entrance. Their eyes locked as they realized there was no going back once this line was crossed.

She sank down an inch, his tip barely parting her lips. Something snapped in him with the solidarity of their decision. He rolled them over, one arm around her thigh, the other on her hip as he slowly sank into her. Her lips parted in an O prettier than he could ever imagine. Their physical joining was indescribable in their shared building pleasure. When he bottomed out, she knew she would never feel whole again unless he was inside her. She was so full, she could swear she felt him against her cervix. There was a stab of pain that ebbed away. They were made for each other. His eyes opened and sweat dotted his forehead from the strain of holding still. She whispered, “None of them, I haven’t done this...” she trailed off to imply her virginity, just as she knew she was taking his.

Her heels dug into his back to indicate he should move. He started slow and they both groaned at the friction. It transcended to another level as they felt not only their own pleasure but one another’s. His mouth found her neck and quickly made a mission to mark her. His mouth nipped and sucked gently, driving her to new heights as he thrust into her more aggressively.

The wet sounds of their love making echoed in the room. His fingers dug hard into her thigh. “Lauren,” he warned.

“Me too. Me too,” she chanted feverishly. His hand slid between them to circle her clit.

It happened all at once. He buried himself as far inside as he could just as her walls clenched with a hard grip. And release. Their eyes flew open to interlock as their orgasms consumed them. Her entire body shook with the power of it. She didn’t have to muffle her sound here, letting go of a choked cry. Their breathing came hard as they slowly came down. He rolled to his side but stayed inside her through the pleasant aftershocks. His arms wrapped around her in a protective shield. Her belly felt warm where he came inside. Her lips pressed to his collarbone as she thanked him with sweet kisses there.

His thumb gently brushed along her spine. “I want this forever,” he whispered, unabashedly.

She nodded, eyes closed tight. Tomorrow will be another day. In the light of morning they'll face the reality of their situation. But tonight, this dream is theirs.

Their impossible love.

**Author's Note:**

> *lays down* I hope I ruined all of you
> 
> also listen to this song and contemplate this fic
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbPsIWto5PY


End file.
